


I Saw You From Across the World

by SupercityCarnival



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/F, Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: This story will bridge the events of The Hobbit (movies) with LOTR, from Galadriel and Tauriel's POV. Since the battle of the five armies at the Lonely Mountain, Tauriel has been wandering aimlessly throughout Middle Earth giving her a unique perspective on growing darkness. After exhausting her options, she comes to Lothlórien and meets Lady Galadriel....





	I Saw You From Across the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fandom for me and I hope I can do it justice. This chapter is set up and walks through Tauriel arriving at Lothlórien and meeting Galadriel for the first time. Despite her happiness to be among her kinsmen again, she can't help but feel uneasy.

A constant breeze blew across the plain. It would have offered relief from the afternoon heat had it not been so persistent. As it was, the wind only served to dry the skin to discomfort. The expansive flatland seemed to spread as far as the eye could see. Rocks sprinkled the terrain and prairie grass blew about.

Tauriel had been riding since daybreak. Her mount was steadfast and had kept a unwavering pace all day, but they were both beginning to tire. She had been crossing the open country for several days. Despite her still-sharp focus, this stretch of her journey was testing Tauriel. She was thirsty, hungry, and nearing exhaustion. 

With gaze downcast and shoulders slumped, Tauriel's usual Elven poise had faltered. The circumstances behind her travel were a consistent source of discouragement, and with only her horse for company, loneliness was getting the better of her. 

Suddenly, Tauriel's horse stumbled, rousing her from her thoughts. He recovered quickly, though she still stroked his neck soothingly. 

“We're almost there,” Tauriel said softly. 

As they continued, the sun dipped behind a large cloud finally giving Tauriel a respite from the heat. For the first time in days, she welcomed the breeze. Cooler air swept through her long, chestnut hair. Closing her eyes, Tauriel hoped her horse would be able to complete the distance she wanted to make by the end of the day. She let go of the reins, trusting her Elven steed to know the way. Keeping her eyes shut, Tauriel listened intently to the land. They were getting close. 

Soon, her body shifted in the saddle as they began ascending an incline. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Tauriel pinned her gaze to the top of the shallow slope. 

“Almost there.”

The closer she was carried to the peak of the hill, the more a quiet anticipation began to grow inside her. Adjusting in the saddle, Tauriel stood in the stirrups, trying to see over the top. Finally, the land gave way as the incline evened out. 

Tauriel's lips parted at the sprawling sight. An oasis laid in the heart of Middle Earth. A sanctuary nestled where tributaries flowed into the Great River. As the sun peaeked back out from behind the clouds,Tauriel understood why legend referred to this place as the Golden Forest. Even from miles away, the trees gleamed under the light. 

Tauriel whispered reverently, “Lórien.” 

Exhaling in relief, she squeezed her knees slightly, encouraging her mount to continue. They moved down the hill at a quicker pace, both rider and steed. Tauriel was anxious for a break in their her journey. 

As they drew closer to the forest, the trees began to take shape. They were tall and wide. Though they weren't as massive as the trees at home in Mirkwood, the trees of Lorien were full and provided a broad canopy. Despite the distance, Tauriel could make out an almost white tinge to the trunks and she wondered where the golden hue came from. 

Approaching the tree line, Tauriel sat up taller in her saddle. She squared her jaw, summoning her customary Eleven confidence. Surely, someone was watching her arrival. 

Passing into the shade of the trees, her horse stopped short with a grunt. He was hesitant to enter the forest. Tauriel understood. The trees were bright, but the forest within them was dark and intimidating. Pausing to observe, a sense of uneasiness came over her. For the first time since her decision to come to Lórien, she doubted if she would be welcome. 

Cautiously, Tauriel dismounted. She rested a hand on her horse's long neck. Sharp eyes flitting around, Tauriel scanned the tops of the trees. Next, she peered into the forest’s shadow. Nothing seemed amiss, save for her own reluctance. Moving her hand to take the reins, she led her mount into the trees. 

The canopy was thick and Tauriel was grateful for the drop in temperature provided by the shade. As she moved farther into the woods, Tauriel took stock of her surroundings. Sunlight found its way in through the smallest openings in the wide leaves. It was summer, and she was surprised to see the ground covered in small wild flowers of different colors. She was only familiar with such flowers popping up in the springtime. The grass was bright green as if it had only just begun coming to life after winter. 

Bending down, Tauriel picked up a huge leaf. Turning it over and then over again, she noticed a brilliant sheen covering it, like a film of some sort that reflected the light. It was beautiful. Instead of simply dropping it, she leaned down to place the leaf exactly where she had picked it up. 

Looking back up, Tauriel glanced around, wondering which direction would lead her to people, or at least water. She kept walking, her horse following close behind. 

Suddenly, a tingle went down her neck. Tauriel narrowed her eyes, but kept walking. She wasn't alone. If it was her fellow elves, why didn't they show themselves? She fought the instinct to get her bow, and tried to keep her hands off the daggers at her waist. Surely she was safe here. 

Just then, she stopped walking and listened. It was only the slightest sound, but it was unmistakably a footfall. Tauriel turned quickly to her side, eyes widening instantly. Her heart beat faster as she was confronted by a small brigade of the Lorien guard. She was about to smile, the corners of her lips barely quirking. But when she saw no signs of welcome, the upturn of her lips faded.

No one had their weapons drawn, though the group of five armored guards was clearly sizing her up. Tauriel caught another sound and swirled around to her other side. Another five guards emerged from the shadows, flanking her. They all had white hair, like Legolas, Tauriel thought. 

Unlike the Elves of Mirkwood, who wore leather armor and Earth toned colors, these Elves were regal. Their armor shined and their garments were clean and white. The Elves of her homeland constantly moved among the treetops, blending into their surroundings, unaware of the dirt on their clothes. These Elves, however, were pristine. Tauriel wasn't sure if she liked it or not. 

One of the guard stepped forward, coming up to Tauriel. He looked at her intently. She felt like she was under scrutiny, though she had no idea why. Seconds ticked by until she was about to speak, becoming overwhelmed with the strangeness of the situation. 

But then, the mysterious man held a hand to his chest. “I am Haldir, of Lothlórien.” He spoke slowly with a deep voice. His demeanor shifted, face softening and easing Tauriel's discomfort.

“Tauriel,” she introduced herself. “Of Mirkwood.” 

Haldir lifted an eyebrow. “You are far from home, and no doubt in need of rest.” He held his hand out in the direction Tauriel had been walking. “Please, come with us.” 

Gaze following Haldir’s hand, Tauriel stifled a small gasp. The grass seemed to bend at his demand, revealing a well worn path that certainly hadn't been there before. It led into the wood. She looked back to see a small, yet welcoming, smile on his face. He took the lead and Tauriel, along with the rest of the guard, fell in line behind him. 

The path began winding through the trees and Tauriel took one look back through the treeline and out to the open country she'd come from. Only a fleeting second of doubt passed through her mind before she turned ahead again. There was no going back now. 

She took in the forest as they made their way inward. Not trying to conceal her fascination, she reached out to touch the light colored bark of one of the trees as she walked by. The hues in this forest were unique, beyond anything she'd seen before. 

The farther they moved ahead, the more Tauriel sensed something… unknown. It wasn't bad, just different, and strange. Everything seemed to move slower, as if time itself slowed as they progressedwas moving slower. She watched a falling leaf thinking it would have have taken no effort to reach out and grab it on its decent. The branches waving with the wind were more languid, and the grass moved slower with the breeze. Even the dust kicked up by their feet seemed suspended just above the ground.

Magic, Tauriel thought. 

She'd heard the stories. She knew the tales of the Elven Queen of Lothlórien, the Lady of Light. No one in Mirkwood knew her, or if they did, they didn't speak of her. All Tauriel knew was that, in all the madness that appeared to be consuming Middle Earth, Lórien was the only place left untouched. In her travels, she heard a constant flow of stories of terrible troubles throughout all the realms, except this one. If Tauriel was going to find peace, this is where it would come. 

Suddenly, she was caught with a disorienting sensation. Reaching out, Tauriel took hold of her horse's mane, steadying herself enough to keep walking as her head spun slightly. All sound ceased.

_You have come a long way._

Tauriel's head shot around, peering through the trees. It was the voice of a woman, but her companions were all men. Where had it come from? Forcing herself to calm, Tauriel focused on her breathing. Glancing over, she caught one of the guardsmen watching her. 

_And you carry a heavy burden._

Shutting her eyes tight, Tauriel's fingers knotted futher intowrapped tightly around herthe horse's hair. She let him guide her along until she felt the confusing feeling leave her. Opening her eyes, she heard the birds singing again. Breathing out in relief, she lifted her chin, putting her confidence back in place, though her guard was up. 

The sun was beginning to set and the wood was growing dark. After a long walk, Tauriel saw tiny dots of light ahead, revealed by the fading light. Coming closer, her mouth dropped open as she observed large structures built high in the treetops. Elaborate walkways ran from massive tree to massive tree, connecting it all into a networked community. The customary Eleven architecture was familiar to her, but the inlays of gold and silver were particularly beautiful. The windows were aglow with fire light and Tauriel saw people moving inside. 

As they passed directly underneath the suspended buildings, Tauriel looked straight up, marveling. She'd never seen anything like it. The elves of Mirkwood lived in the hills, making their home in the natural slopes of the land. The elves in Rivendell lived in the mountainside, surrounded by stone. Here, the city itself was built off the ground, made into a part of the forest. It was breathtaking in its intricacies. These were true wood elves, building their city into the trees themselves.

“This way.” 

Tauriel looked forward to see Haldir leading her toward a long stairway that wound upward around the largest tree trunk she'd ever seen. She stopped short, unconsciously stepping closer to her horse. She would have to leave him to follow. 

“He'll be alright,” Haldir told her. “I promise.” 

One of the guards reached out to the take the reins. She reluctantly handed them over. The horse whinnied as he resisted being led away by this stranger, but Tauriel whispered lightly close to his ear, soothing him. She watched after him as he, then calm, followed the man. 

“Come,” Haldir encouraged her. 

With a single nod, Tauriel obeyed. They ascended the stairway round and round, higher and higher. She kept a hand on the tree trunk. Though her natural balance was second to none, the lack of railing on the steps, combined with the height was disorienting. This certainly wasn't like climbing the oaks of Mirkwood. 

Finally, they reached the top and the staircase opened onto a large, wooden platform. Across the way was a large structure that instantly drew Tauriel's attention. It was overlaid in silver, reflecting the growing moonlight. Through the diamond shaped windows, a white light emanated. 

Voice gravely with disuse and thirst, Tauriel asked, “What's that?” 

Haldir followed her gaze to the small silver building. “That is where we're going.” 

She moved forward with him, noticing that the rest of the guard stayed behind. A quiet thud, thud came from their boots on the wooden floor as they crossed the platform. The floor was littered here and there with the large, shiny leaves Tauriel had observed on the forest ground.

Just as they approached the door, the dizzying feeling returned to Tauriel's head. She stopped short of the door, unbalanced, and slammed her eyes shut. 

_Why have you come here?_ The same voice from before asked. _Are you a part of the troubles plaguing this land?_

Suddenly, as if peering into her mind, two sharp eyes of the deepest blue flashed behind her closed eyelids. With a gasp, Tauriel opened her eyes wide. 

“Are you coming?”

Shaken, she looked up to see Haldir holding the door open for her. Breathing in the clean air, Tauriel recovered her composure, though the uneasiness she'd felt the moment she crossed the threshold of Lothlórien returned tenfold. Without a word, she walked past him and into the large single room. 

Entering slowly, she observed a soft, white light at the top of a small set of steps. The structure was built from the light colored wood of the trees of Lórien. The light reflected off the white-ish hue, casting the entire place in a delicate illumination. A guard stood on either side of the staircase, armed with a spear. The armor and weaponry they wore seemed out of place here, where the very moon itself seemed to be shining. 

Then, a shadow began to emerge from the light, gradually becoming a silhouette. Tauriel's heart began to thump in her chest. Soon the silhouette took shape and she had to avert her gaze from the blinding light as a figure stepped forward. A moment later, the light faded and Tauriel lifted her eyes. 

Her lips parted at seeing beauty unlike anything she'd ever experienced, the sun, moon, and stars wrapped into one. Hair like gold and eyes like the sea, the elf that stood before her was breathtaking. She was clad in a white gown that dragged behind her as she descended the stairs, stopping at the bottom. The Elf Queen stared at Tauriel with an intense gaze that Tauriel was unable to look away from. 

From behind her, Haldir spoke quietly, “Lady Galadriel, a visitor has come from across the plains.” 

Silence hung in the air for long seconds. Then, with a voice that was soft and even, Galadriel said, “No doubt, an exhausting journey.” 

Tauriel recognized the voice instantly. It was the same one that had rung in her mind on her way through the wood. But how? This woman's magic must be as powerful as the stories say, if not much more so. She tried to say something in response, but found herself unable to form words. Galadriel had her transfixed. A mere nod signaled her confirmation. 

Galadriel gave the smallest smile at the unspoken answer, and Tauriel saw compassion in her eyes. “You are welcome to recover from your toil here, but first, tell me of the road you traveled.” 

Tauriel blinked, unsure of how to explain. She'd been traveling for so long now, it almost seemed as if she'd touched every corner of Middle Earth. The road Galadriel asked about was too long to recount, but Tauriel did her best. “I've come a long way, across mountains and valleys, through snow and the blistering sun.” 

When she paused, Galadriel encouraged, “Go on.”

Clearly, Tauriel would have to offer details to satisfy the question. Closing her eyes for a moment, she allowed her shoulders to sag with her exhaustion. She opened her eyes to look down toward the ash white wooden floor. 

“I came across the Misty Mountains by way of the Southern Pass. I went through the land of Eriador from North to South after passing through Angmar.” Tauriel stopped, swallowing as memories began to swirl. “Before that, Ered Mithrin and The Lone-” She stopped, eyes snapping shut at the painful recollections. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to finish. “The Lonely Mountain.” 

Looking back to Galadriel, Tauriel saw no reaction on her fair features, with the exception of what might have been sadness. “The Lonely Mountain?”

Tauriel nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. 

Taking a long breath, Galadriel spoke to her with a soothing tone. “Do not despair, Tauriel, Captain of the Mirkwood guard.” 

Eyes widening and lips parting, Tauriel was shocked to hear that Galadriel knew who she was. “My Lady-”

But Galadriel stopped her. “You have seen the darkness of the world, and yet your heart remains pure.” She took a step closer and Tauriel's pulse raced. “The sacrifice made by your Dwarf companions has not gone unnoticed.” Coming to stand directly in front of her, Tauriel had to look up to meet her eyes and she felt the soft puff of Galadriel's breath on her face. “Especially Kili’s bravery.” 

Tauriel dropped her gaze as Kili's countenance flashed in her mind. Hot tears stung her eyes and she fought them back, not wanting to break in front of this mysterious woman. Then, tender fingers rested feather-light on her jaw, drawing Tauriel's eyes back up. Her skin tingled where Galadriel made contact. 

“How do you know me?” Tauriel breathed. 

Galadriel's thumb grazed across her cheek before she slowly withdrew her hand. Tauriel missed the touch immediately. Smiling kindly, Galadriel said, “Your actions are known throughout the world of Eleves. A captain of the guard not to be matched.” 

“You are misinformed,” Tauriel countered, flatly. Summoning the last of her resolve, she spoke firmly. “I have been banished of Mirkwood.” Her bottom lip quivered with disgrace. “I am captain of nothing.” 

Holding Tauriel's gaze, Galadriel replied, “No.” Tauriel's brow knit in confusion when this Lady of Light continued, “Your part is not yet finished.” 

“My part in what?” 

Turning away, Galadriel walked back to the steps she'd come down from. “Go.” She turned back. “Eat and recover. Haldir will show you the way.”

With that, she ascended the steps, disappearing from view into the trees, leaving Tauriel dumbfounded and staring after her. Mystified, she kept her eyes pinned to the stairs, waiting for more. Surely, this wasn't where their conversation ended. 

“Come.” 

Tauriel spun around to see Haldir tilting his head toward the door. She looked back to the staircase and then back to him. 

“I…” She trailed off, too tired to put her thoughts to words, yet desperate for answers. 

“You need food, water, and sleep,” Haldir said. “You will speak to her again, but not until you've rested.” 

Nodding slowly, Tauriel followed him back out into the crisp night air, allowing him to lead her through the intricate raised platforms weaving through Lórien's forest.


End file.
